1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to an attachable and removable protective rugged hood assembly comprising an intermateable pair of attachable and removable rugged hood portions that can convert a standard electrical connector to a rugged connector for harsh conditions and rugged environments and to a method of use.
2. Description of Related Art
Other hoods that are used to make a connector more durable or rugged, in particular cable hoods, cannot be slipped on or off before and after mounting. Such hoods are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,460,230 and 3,148,928. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved and versatile hood for electrical connectors.